


Kicked an Angel

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Gen, Heaven, Language, angel - Freeform, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You stand up to a man with violet eyes as he was demeaning another man with blond hair. You end up kicking him.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know what, no! You don’t get to talk to him like that!” you had snapped. Your entire body shook furiously as you marched in front of a man with violet(?) eyes and another man with very bright blond hair. You didn’t know either of these men, but that didn’t matter. “Kindly fuck off!”

“Excuse me?” the man with violet eyes said in a tone that made you believe that no one had ever talked back to him.

“Oh dear,” the blond muttered behind you.

“You heard me! You don’t get to talk to him that way. Whatever he did, I’m sure it’s not the end of the world!”

“Oh, it’s not the end of the world. What happened was that he prevented the end of the world. So don’t interfere in things you clearly don’t understand and step aside.”

“No.” You raised your arms to create a larger barrier between the two men. “You fuck off.”

The man’s jaw clenched tightly. For a moment you wondered if he was going to hit you. True, you were shaking like no other and you were about to cry from yelling, but you stood your ground. What was more important was standing up to this man who thought he could demean the one standing behind you.

“Do you know them?” He asked the man standing behind you.

“N-no.”

“Why are you defending someone you don’t know?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do!” you exclaimed. The man moved to step around you. In an instant, you panicked. You swung your foot into his shin and grabbed the blond’s hand before running off. “Shit! Why did I do that?”

“Why did you?” the blond cried out and ran as fast as he could to keep up with you.

“I don’t know! He was trying to get to you and I freaked out!” You turned to look over your shoulder to see if Violet, as you had now dubbed him, was following you. A scream burst out of your mouth as you felt yourself trip and faceplant into the ground.

“For Heaven’s sake!” Blond had sighed and stopped.

“No, keep running!” you told him. The blond hesitated, but once he saw your determined glare he nodded and quickly disappeared.

“Ow,” you muttered and pushed yourself off the ground. Drops of blood trickled to the sidewalk. Your hand shot up to your nose as you felt liquid dripping down. “Great…”

“You! Do you realize what you just did?” You looked over and saw Violet storming in your direction.

“Helped someone get away from a bully,” you said simply while still sitting on the ground. You held your head forward and used the sleeve of your shirt to pinch your nose. If the blood didn’t come out you’d just cut it up for a washcloth or toss it.

“You kicked an angel!” the man yelled. You looked up at him with an unimpressed look. “Don’t look at me like that.”

You rolled your eyes. “Angels don’t exist. Look, do you need me to call someone? A caretaker or something?” Perhaps the man suffered from delusions. The more you thought about it, the more it made sense.

“No, I don’t need you to call a caretaker,” the man huffed. “Now Aziraphale’s gotten away.” He looked down at you and furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong with your nose?”

“I fell on my face, so it’s bleeding,” you said. You pulled out your phone with your free hand and started looking up how to help someone that was suffering from delusions.

The man knelt down and looked at where you were holding it. You glanced up at him and leaned away, growing uncomfortable from his close proximity. “Hold still,” he commanded.

“What? Why? What are you doing?” He pulled your hand plugging your nose away. “Stop! I’m getting it to stop bleeding!”

The man held up a hand that glowed a soft light. You felt the stinging pain in your nose slowly diminish. The dripping blood stopped and seemed to dry up. It even disappeared from the fabric of your shirt.

“Wha--? How did you do that?” you stammered. Your phone fell to the ground as you stared at the man’s hand.

“I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel starts questioning what is good and what is evil thanks to you.

“So you’re an angel?” you said for what seemed to be the millionth time. The angel was simply ignoring you while you tried to get your mind to wrap around what had just happened. He looked around at the café you were sitting in to keep himself busy. “And I kicked you. I kicked an angel.” You laughed nervously and ran a hand through your hair. “I am so going to Hell. Like, I used to joke about it, ‘cause that’s what I’ve always been told. Ah, you’re queer? You’re going to Hell. But now Hell is real. And I kicked you. Oh shit.”

“Wait, why would you go to Hell for being queer?” Gabriel asked. His eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes narrowed out of confusion.

It was your turn to look at him out of confusion. “You’re almost never on Earth, are you?”

“Well, no. But what’s wrong with being queer?”

"Nothing!” you exclaimed and threw your hands into the air. “Thank you! Nothing is wrong with it. It’s not like I woke up one morning and was like, gee, let’s make my life harder. People don’t realize that and it’s just so…Frustrating! So after a while, I just stopped caring about what happened in the afterlife. If I was going to go to Hell for something I had no control over, then I’d rather be there than Heaven!” You paused and took a deep breath after having forgotten to breathe. “But now it seems like that was stupid of me.”

Gabriel watched you with curiosity. Him being an angel, he knew the general projection of where a soul would go to in the afterlife; Heaven, Hell, or just the spirit realm. He didn’t see your soul on its way to Hell anytime soon, not unless some demon managed to tempt you. But if he had anything to do with it, that wouldn’t happen.

"Anyways,” you spoke. “I’m sorry I kicked you. But you were still being a huge jerk to him, angel or not.”

His left eye twitched. “He went against the divine plan.”

“The divine plan to kill all life on Earth,” you pointed out. “Sorry, you’re not getting my sympathy. I’m a part of that life. Besides, doesn’t it say something if both Heaven and Hell wanted to bring about the end of the world? Like, what’s the point? It seems pretty selfish and pretty evil to me.”

“We’re angels, we can’t be evil!”

“Says who?”

“The…Everything!”

“Then, why did some of the angels fall? Weren’t they supposed to be evil or something?”

“That’s different.”

“How?” you asked, but didn’t expect an actual answer form him. “I bet Heaven and Hell conspire with each other just to make sure you get to have your pissing war.”

Gabriel froze. The back channels that didn’t exist.

You groaned and hit your head on the table you were sitting at. “Is Heaven even like…good? Like, are we just put on this planet to suffer through life and then, surprise, life sucks in the after-life.”

“Of course it’s good!”

You turned your head and glared up at him. “You just said angels can’t be evil, I don’t believe you.” Finally, you moved to sit up in your chair and stared up at the ceiling. “Besides, I don’t even know if good and evil are a real thing. Like sure, there’s stuff you should do and stuff you shouldn’t do. You should be kind to others and you shouldn’t kill people, but is there something that’s just pure good or pure evil? There’s also order versus chaos. People like to say that chaos is evil, but it’s really not. It’s just…It just is.”

Gabriel thought for a moment. Angels were definitely the definition of order while demons were chaos. He remembers when the demons fell. He didn’t question it, because that’s what God had said. But did they deserve it. He remembered some were trying to hear out both sides in the conflict, but the ones that acted as mediators fell. The ones that asked questions fell. Was that necessarily evil? He was starting to sound like Aziraphale.

“I probably sound stupid to you,” you noted.

“No,” Gabriel said though he wasn’t so sure of himself. “Where did you get these ideas?”

“What do you mean?”

“How did you start thinking this?” he asked desperately. He needed to know more. He needed to find out what exactly was going on.

“Uh…Books? Life? I don’t know,” you sighed. “I just. I like thinking, I guess? I get angry and ask why things the way they are. I get mad at people a lot, so I try to figure out what makes them the way they are. I uh…studied a bit of psychology at university. Wasn’t my major, but I took some upper-level courses.”

“Psychology?” Gabriel asked, not familiar with it.

“It’s the study of the mind and how it works,” you chirped. “The mind is kind of what makes a person who they are. Or well…How does it work with souls? Maybe the mind is the soul.” You groaned as you started to make yourself confused with the whole soul business and how that made things work.

“So you’re familiar with how people work?”

"I mean, I guess? I don’t think anyone alive knows how people work, we just guess,” you revealed.

“Teach me,” Gabriel said. He didn’t leave room for argument. You raised your eyebrows and looked at him with mild shock.

“Uh, why?”

“I need to know what makes you think the way you think. I need to know what is good and what is evil.”


	3. Chapter 3

The bookshop was definitely chaotic. It was something that stunned you when you walked in. For an angel, you were expecting some unnerving order. This chaos, however, made you feel at home and welcomed. You smiled as you looked around before turning to see the other angel following you inside. He looked uncomfortable.

“If you want to learn what’s good and what’s evil, you need to start with apologizing for the shit you tried to pull,” you told the violet-eyed man.

He sighed and nodded before walking around. “Aziraphale?”

There was a sound of scrambling before a redhead ran out from the back and glared daggers at Gabriel. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I came here to apologize,” Gabriel said keeping his head held high.

“You really think you can come in here and apologize after what you’ve done?” the man questioned while struggling to keep his voice at an acceptable level. “If it weren’t for Aziraphale begging me not to, I’d kill you.”

Gabriel didn’t utter another syllable. Though, you could tell he was getting annoyed. Sighing, you decided to step in. “If they don’t want to, they don’t have to listen to your apology or forgive you. That’s what happens when people make mistakes. They don’t owe you anything.”

“I’m trying to do the right thing!” Gabriel argued.

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have done the wrong thing in the first place. That’s your problem, not theirs.” You placed your hands on your hips and glared up at him.

“Who are you?” the red-headed man asked with a great deal of confusion.

"An idiot,” you responded before dragging Gabriel out of the bookshop. “Alright, so you tried and that’s all you can do. It’s up to you if you want to try at a later time, but for now, you need to just leave them alone.”

“Fine.”

You sighed and looked around, trying to figure out exactly how to teach this insufferable angel what is actually good or evil. Shouldn’t he know that? Then, an idea came to you. With a sly grin, you motioned for him to follow you.

There was a grocery store nearby and you made your way inside. “One way people build trust and community is through food. Do you actually eat?”

“Ew, no.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the thought.

You grabbed a few things as you walked around and eventually checked out with them. As you left the building, you dug through a bag and brought out an apple. You handed it to the angel who looked at it with slight disgust. “Eat it.”

“You want me to eat an apple?” Gabriel looked at you as though you were insane.

Nodding your head, you said, “Yes. It’ll be a sort of poetic way for you to dive into the realm of what is actually good and evil, right? Become a human! Be Eve!” Sighing, Gabriel hesitantly took a bite out of the apple. “Although, there are sometimes worms in apples.”

Gabriel nearly choked on the chunk of fruit in his mouth. “What’s worms?”

You looked at him stunned. “Do you actually not know?”

“No!”

With a sigh, you grabbed the hand not holding an apple and started to pull him towards a bench. You plopped down on it with a huff and he followed suit, although with much more dignity. Leaning forward, you pulled your cellphone out of your back pocket and pulled up your web browser. You pulled up pictures of worms and showed your phone to the angel.

“Those are in this?” He looked at the apple in disgust.

“No, I was joking. But these are worms. They help plants grow by eating dead material and fertilizing the ground. They might look gross, but they’re very important. Pretty much every living thing can be vital to its environment,” you explained with a bored tone, as if you’ve explained this a thousand times to disinterested people before.

"Is that so?” Gabriel looked at the apple and took another bite.

You looked at him with slight curiosity. “What exactly are you in charge of?”

“I’m a manager in Heaven. I oversee the major events that are supposed to take place on Earth.”

“And yet you almost never set foot on Earth?”

“Correct.”

You hummed to yourself and started fiddling on your phone before you pulled up your photo album of things you’ve either downloaded or taken pictures of. Then, you paused for a moment. You looked between your phone and Gabriel. Sighing, you handed your phone to Gabriel.

“These are things that make me happy,” you said quietly. “For me, this is what’s good. When you’re a person, you have to learn to enjoy the little things, otherwise this world can become a bit too much.”

“What do you mean by too much?”

You frowned and ran your finger along the grooves of the bench you were sitting on. “War, sickness, pollution, poverty, death. All of it can be really, really overwhelming. If you’re not careful, you can get depressed or anxious. Even if you are careful, it can still happen…” Swallowing down some emotions that managed to show themselves, you turned towards the angel that was going through your phone. “What makes you happy?”

His thumb froze mid-swipe. Did he like anything? All he did was work. Never sleep. Just work. Did he even like working?

“Talking to you,” he said simply.

A snort came out of your nose before you burst out into a full-on laugh. Gabriel looked at you, allowing a grin to form on his own face as well. “We just met! I kicked you earlier! And you’re saying you like talking to me?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said so sure of himself.

“Come on,” you said and nudged him. “There’s gotta be something else.”

Gabriel thought for a moment. “I like the color lilac and butterflies.”

“Those are nice,” you encouraged. “What else?”

“That’s it.”

You frowned. “What do you mean, that’s it?”

Gabriel sighed. “I haven’t had much time to like anything else.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

You felt the blood in your veins freeze. This explained so much about him. What kind of god didn’t allow their workers to enjoy the life that they created? It wasn’t right.

“We’re going to change that,” you said. Now, you weren’t just trying to make up for kicking him. You were actually determined in showing him the beauty of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment.

“So if you’re an angel, do you have wings?” You inquired and took a sip of tea.

Gabriel glanced up from the mug he was holding in his hands. He decided he’d try non-caffeinated tea as it wasn’t a drug. But he decided that he did like how warm it felt in his hands, especially on a cold winter day. “Yes.”

“What are they like?” The clink of glass hitting wood sounded when you put your mug of tea to the side.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment. “Every angel has different wings.”

“And what are yours like?”

“You really know how to push my buttons, don’t you?” Gabriel asked with a fake glare. You only smiled coyly back at him. “I have butterfly wings.”

“Really? That’s amazing,” you said with awe. “Can I see them?”

“You’re not going to make fun of me?”

“No,” you frowned. “Why would I?”

“They’re not exactly the wings you’d see from an archangel.”

“I mean, I’ve never seen an angel’s wings before, so I have nothing to base it on.”

Gabriel sighed at your blunt nature and stood from where he was sitting. He wanted to whine at leaving the warmth of the chair but ignored that part of him. When there was enough space, two wings appeared. There was a bit of glitter surrounding them. It was almost as if he were a fairy and not an angel. They had intricate patterns on it. Silver embedded itself in violet and faded to black.

“They’re beautiful, Gabriel.” You watched in awe as they flapped a couple of times. “Thank you for showing me.” Gabriel nodded and retracted them back to wherever they were before. “So, what’s something that you like? Something that makes you happy?”

“Being warm,” Gabriel said without any hesitation. It was raining outside, so it was rather chilly. Even in your house, it was a bit cold.

Nodding your head, you stood up and took Gabriel’s arm before dragging him to your couch. “Sit here, I’ll be right back!” Gabriel waited patiently for you to arrive. There was no heat on the couch, so he pulled his jacket around him a bit tighter. When you arrived, he gave a small smile at seeing the mountain of blankets in your arms. “Here!” You threw all of the blankets on him, not caring if he was crushed.

“Was that,” he grunted and moved some off of him. “Really necessary?”

“No.”

With a huff, you sat next to him and pulled some of the blankets over on to you and made sure there were some covering both of you. Quickly, you scoot yourself closer to him to share your body heat.

“How’s this?” you asked and looked up at him.

“I like this.”

“Good.”

“It is good,” Gabriel said with a softness you’ve never heard from him before. “A lot of what you’ve shown me is good.” He paused and shuffled a bit closer to you. “I went back to Aziraphale’s bookshop to try apologizing again.”

“How did that go?”

“Better. Aziraphale listened to me. I realized how much of a horrible angel I’ve been to him. I was abusive, toxic.”

“Yeah, you were.”

Gabriel flinched ever so slightly at your words. “After he listened to me, he forgave me. He was always so forgiving.” Then he sighed, “The demon, Crowley, wasn’t as forgiving. I don’t think he ever will.”

“He loves Aziraphale,” you chuckled lightly. “I think those two love each other, actually.”

“Yeah,” he groaned. “I still can’t believe an angel and demon would love each other.”

“It’s a good thing.”

Gabriel nodded his head. “I guess.” He rubbed the space between his eyes. “I did realize something while I was there, though.”

“Oh?”

“I realized that love can be the greatest good.”

“It can be.”

“And I realized that I love the greatest good in my life.”

“And what’s that?”

Gabriel moved an arm around your shoulders and pulled him towards him. He leaned his head down to rest on top of yours. “You.”


End file.
